The Darkness In Blue Eyes
by DarkspiritYami
Summary: Summary: That one thing the Pharaoh never got his hands on… the power of the white dragon and it is mine… Bakura never knew where that immense power he sensed came from and that he's found it, he'll never let go… Rated T for Tyranny and is written for the YGO FanFic Contest season 9.75
1. Part 1

The darkness in blue eyes

Summary: That one thing the Pharaoh never got his hands on… the power of the white dragon and it is mine… Bakura never knew where that immense power he sensed came from and that he's found it, he'll never let go… Rated T for Tyranny and is written for the YGO FanFic Contest season 9.75

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Unfortunately being a student I no longer have the money to buy the ownership rights to Yu-Gi-Oh! Sad days!

Bakura's POV

The Pharaoh thinks he has won, that Diabound was the only ace up my sleeve, but he was wrong the true power behind Diabound has been in front of him the whole time. Well, for his servant Seto anyway. This girl Kisara has an immense power that no one has dared to tamper with, the power that comes with the White Dragon. I remember hearing the rumours of a powerful white dragon attacking that village, never finding the source until now…

The KA I have sensed when I was hiding out in the near-by village when she passed me, when her moonlight hair dancing in the wind as the crowd of people gather around her…

"You're a bad Omen!"

"Get the hell out of our city!"

Those fools, they have no idea what they're doing, she could've killed them all in a matter of seconds but she never did, it's actually very strange this woman will not tap into the power within herself, maybe she will attack later when they're not expecting it, but with that in mind I must meet this Kisara and find out how tap into that power, but she will become mine…

Oh great, the little priest with his shining rod has taken the young woman to the palace and now I must sneak in once more and retrieve her. But luckily my servant has already located her within the palace walls, I would thank him but he's not even worth the breath. I just need to distract the Pharaoh and his pitiful priests until he brings her to Kul Elna…

Kisara's POV

That priest looks so familiar, I wonder where I've seen him before and when I was walking down the street that day, I felt a disturbing presence within the city and that it was watching me the whole time. The guards of the palace have been talking of this mysterious Bakura, an alleged king of thieves and that he was chased away from the palace last week. The same week I arrived into the city, those people couldn't even look past my white hair and blue eyes, they'll never understand that I'm not the monster they think I am, I just hope Seto sees past this ridiculous perception, he seems like a gentle soul but something inside, compels me to protect him, after all he did save my life and I owe him the same honour…

"Men! We need you, Bakura has returned! Come to the throne room immediately!"

Oh no that man has returned! I am so weak I can't move, I hope Seto is safe, I wish I could help somehoOOW! "I've got you, lady of the white dragon and now you will come with me or I will kill you." I don't care I'm not afraid to die as long as Seto is safe. "Oh and let's not forget about poor Seto he will be so disappointed to see you gone but if you don't come quietly little Seto will get hurt…"

I have no choice I will come with this man but he looks like the priest Seto's companion Aknadin. "Fine I will go with you Aknadin…"

Bakura's POV

The time is at hand to bring the Pharaoh to his knees with the power of the white dragon and the woman herself is very interesting, the two days since Aknadin brought her to me. She has no recollection of the Dragon that lives and breathes within her soul. That must mean that it lives within her I need her to become close to me, she protects the ones she loves or cares about as I had seen when she was first brought to me….

"Here's the girl with the White Dragon she is yours…"

"Thank you Aknadin I shall take over from here" She is a very mysterious woman indeed and I find looking in her ocean blue eyes I see the very light within her soul and the dragon within, this fascinating creature, she seems as if the dragon hides itself away so far into her subconscious that it never affects her when she is awake, it's only when she sleeps is when the dragon comes alive. This girl will become my one special weapon….

Kisara's POV

This man is so strange he first kidnaps me and then seduces me he is really weird. But then he told what happened to him as a child, I see how he would want to see the Pharaoh fall, he killed his entire family and everyone he ever knew was sacrificed for the Pharaoh's rule, the poor tormented soul, he has been unwanted, a loner, an exile to society just like me…

He just needs to have a kindred spirit to bring out of the darkness and into the light, if he cannot find the light I shall dwell within the shadows with him….

Bakura's POV

She's fallen for it! The sad misunderstood scared tormented soul routine and now her heart is mine and I shall use it to bring that infuriating pitiful excuse for a Pharaoh to his knees and with the White Dragon to his death…

This girl thinks I love her but shall become the key to the pharaoh destruction and now she is MINE…


	2. Part 2

The Darkness in Blue Eyes

Disclaimer: I don't and probably won't OWN Yu-Gi-Oh! Sad face ;((

3 Days later…

Kisara's POV

Bakura… I wish I knew how to help you the inner we share so greatly binds my life with yours, every time I'm around you a piece of my heart leaves and with it. I want to help but all I remember the priests saying was that there was some great power hidden within some ones very soul, but I doubt that it had anything to do with me, but I can't help but feel Bakura and I met for a reason and that fate wanted us to be together, I just wish that I knew why….

"Where are you my queen? The time has come for me to show you something …"

Oh he calls to me, and hearing him calling me his queen lights a fire within my heart. I wonder what he wants to show me, ever since I was brought here, we met in an old house that was in opinion not too bad compared to the shambles around this barren land and he is leading me down to this strange underground shrine and what's this? Creatures emerge from the walls what do they want?

"Is something wrong Kisara? I will explain to you when we get down to the bottom of this shrine…"

Bakura seems relaxed about these monstrosities emerging through the walls and he just, shrugs it off like it was nothing, I wonder if these are the souls of the victims of Kul Elna? But no matter I shall follow him down and find out what he wants to show me…

"Here we are my dear the hidden shrine of Kul Elna! This is also the place where all those were sacrificed for the **good of the kingdom**!"

I can hear the bitterness and sarcasm emanating from that last statement and as he spoke those bittersweet words the spirits approach Bakura and in turn are absorbed by him? What's really going on here?

"If you are truly my queen you shall be tested by my family and friends"…

What does he mean by tha-"AHHHHHHH….."

Bakura's POV

Finally, let the power of the White Dragon be infused with years of untold fury and anguish, the true anger of Kul Elna and let it boost the power that is supposed to be more powerful than the gods!. Yes, I can feel her spirit infusing with those souls of my parents, my friends and every poor soul who died so needlessly for **Justice**…

The Pharaoh has stolen enough from me already and now, now he will know how it feels to lose everything! And Kisara has no idea how powerful she is and how power she will be, for once the spirits infuse with her completely, I shall be in command of the White Dragon…

This girl is nothing but a simple naïve beautiful pawn that has become my queen and this time its checkmate to me Pharaoh. She truly thinks I actually love her, I admit she is quite attractive but nothing more than a means to an end I'm afraid. It's rather sweet she thinks I am a tormented pure soul; it's actually very funny how she feels that she can change me but actually I will change her…

What's this the spirit of the Dragon has been released and it's bowing down to me? At last the White Dragon answers to me! The creature itself is ferociously beautiful, truly mesmerising. But I sense the Pharaoh approaching and I must hide this creature, now it is time to Dahia! "Hide dear beast until I call upon you again!" the beast returns within Kisara and she reawakens, but she looks different her hair has gone from moonlight white to a duller ash grey, her eyes lack the bright light they had once before and the have changed to a darker, deeper ocean blue showing shadows within her blue eyes.

Kisara's POV

My thief king, I will follow you to wherever you will go. Nothing would please me better than to crush this pathetic excuse of a pharaoh to the ground, I can feel the anger and pain you have felt all these years and nothing will stop us now!

The Pharaoh approaches and I can almost taste the blood from his veins come on dear king come to us

"Well Pharaoh, welcome to a very special place, your place of rest and the shrine of the lost town of Kul Elna"

"You're outnumbered Bakura! And your Ka has been destroyed!"

"I think not Pharaoh! Meet the power of The WHITE DRAGON! ARISE DRAGON!"

AGGGGHHHH! What's going on? Everything's going black….

Bakura's POV

At last the moment has finally come for the Pharaoh to fall, thank you Kisara you have ensured the Pharaoh's defeat he is too weak from our last battle and now victory is **mine…**

"**Go forth White dragon defeat the Pharaoh and destroy his soul and with it bring the age of Shadows to its rebirth!**" let the Age of shadows begin….


End file.
